The Land Of Ooo Next Generations
by CarlosRodriguezTv
Summary: The Land of Ooo with new characters in it. Basically like the show but with different stories and characters. The stroy takes place way after Finn And Jake.
1. Chapter 1 A Favor

**Chapter 1 – A Favor**

**Narrator:** Somewhere in the land of Ooo there lived a boy. Oh no this boy isn't the one you think it is. This was many years after his time. In a house in the middle of the apple forest lived this boy. Where many apple pies were baked only to be eaten. Where evil sign posts would gather to do evil…. Sign post things. The house of a new hero by the name of Carlos. Our story begins.

The singing of a rooster let the world know of the new day. As it sat on the fence post a moan came from the small house in the woods. Carlos lay on his bed barely conscious. He rose from his slumber and got into his black dress shirt. He walked to his kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was empty.

**Carlos:** You gotta be kidding…

He walked to his living room and grabbed his backpack. He saw his cat Chilly sleeping beside it.

**Carlos:** You be good while I'm gone okay.

The cat meowed back at him.

**Carlos:** Yeah yeah I'll be safe.

He walked out his house and saw someone waiting outside his fence. A thin girl with pale skin and an umbrella. She looked at him and smiled.

**Carlos:** What are you doing here blessing. You know the sun's bad for you.

**Blessing:** No it's cool. I got this umbrella. And I put like lots of sunscreen. SPF 50 bro.

**Carlos:** You wouldn't happen to know what happen to my strawberries would you?

**Blessing:** Why would you ask that.

Blessing pulls a strawberry from her pocket and sucks the red out of it.

**Blessing:** I swear sometimes I feel like you don't trust me.

**Carlos:** right… anyways imma go get some more food. You can come if you want Bless.

**Blessing:** Alright. If your begging so much I'll go.

Carlos and Blessing arrive at a certain part of the forest in which there is a lot of shade. Blessing puts the umbrella down on the grass.

**Carlos:** You want an apple?

Carlos plucks an apple from a tree.

**Blessing:** aw so sweet.

Grabs the apple and drinks the red. Carlos collects a few apples and puts them in his bag.

**Carlos:** so why where you at my house anyway? Besides watching me sleep.

**Blessing:** Well I actually wanted to ask a for a favor.

**Carlos:** Here we go…

**Blessing:** Don't worry not another watch my dog favor…. What happened last time again?

**Carlos:** He ate me.

**Blessing:** Right right. Anyways for my favor.

**Carlos:** Wait I don't want to help you.

**Blessing:** Fine, if you don't help me I'll eat all your apples before you go to bed again.

**Carlos:** and I'll shove garlic down your throat.

**Blessing:** I'd kill you before you had the chance.

**Carlos:** Okay sheesh. This favor is obviously serious ( she's trying to prank me) I'll help. ( I'll just be on my toes )

**Blessing:** really?

**Carlos:** yeah so what is it?

**Blessing:** Okay, so there's this vampire meeting tonight….

**Carlos:** Go on…..

**Blessing:** And you're the only guy I haven't killed or turned into a zombie yet….

**Carlos:** okay so…..

**Blessing:** I need you to be my pretend vampire boyfriend!

She smiles and clamps her hands together as she floats in the air upside down.

**Carlos:** Okay beside the whole boyfriend part, hello I'm alive!

**Blessing:** I know.

**Carlos:** So how would this work?

**Blessing:** Well I mean I have makeup. And I'm pretty sure I can bite you in a non-fatal area on your neck.

**Carlos:** Whoa wait there has to be another guy?

**Blessing:** It's either you or vampire you? Take your time choose.

**Carlos:** okay then what do I wear how do I act? Do I need fake teeth.

**Blessing:** Dark colors be cool and I'll get you some fake teeth.

**Carlos:** Okay say we go through all this. And we go to this meeting? What's happening there.

**Blessing:** I'll explain once we're there so don't worry. I'll be back by sun down with my makeup okay.

**Carlos:** Ummm ok.

Blessing flies away with her umbrella at hand. Carlos begins to walk home.

**Carlos:** This is so a trap. If it's a meeting? Then why do I have to fake being her boyfriend. I know I'll go to Abnner's house. He'll know what to do.

**-Cuts to a house in a cave –**

Carlos and Abnner are sitting in a room. Abnner has an afro.

**Carlos:** So yeah what do I do?

**Abnner:** It's obviously a trap.

**Carlos:** I know but I already said yes.

**Abnner:** Bro this is Blessing. The girl who almost killed you because you surprised her on her birthday. The one who tried to chop you with her axe bass because you ate her fries.

**Carlos:** ehhh they were kinda cold.

**Abnner:** My point is, she's evil. Why would she suck up to you for this. Someone like her wouldn't need a fake boyfriend. Unless she was trying to make someone jealous. Of course, she loves me!

**Carlos:** What?

**Abnner:** That explains why we never hang out.

**Carlos:** Whoa hey I think your getting side tracked.

**Abnner:** And why she pretends not to know my name.

**Carlos:** Dude I have an issue. You know , I came for life advice here.

**Abnner:** She's trying to get me jealous, but it won't work.

**Carlos:** Abnner!

**Abnner:** huh!

**Carlos: **Abnner just chill out.

**Abnner:** You bastard!

Abnner tackles Carlos and begins to choke him.

**Carlos:** Ab-n-r –you- have- a- a- gi-r-l-friend.

**Abnner:** oh right.

Abnner releases Carlos.

**Carlos:** (coughing) You're an idiot.

**Abnner**: my girlfriend says that to me too. What does it mean?

**Carlos:** Anyways….. I got to head home. She's gonna Vampirefy me with makeup.

**Abnner:** Dude.

Abnner grabs Carlos by the shoulder.

**Abnner**: Be safe.

Reaches into his pocket to grab something.

**Carlos:** (Blushes)What the hell dude!

Carlos pushes Abnner away.

**Carlos:** I got to go see ya later.

**Abnner:** Okay bye…

Abnner closes the door.

**Abnner:** what a weirdo….

Abnner pulls out a sharp wooden stick. The kind used to kill vampires.

**Abnner:** I swear, what goes through his brain sometimes.

**Authors Notes:**

This was only to test a new fan fiction story out.

If you think it's good let me know and I will continue

the story. Also please let me know where it

needs improvement and such. Thanks for reading.

By the way this is also the only and first story I have written as of 3/28/2013


	2. Chapter 2 The Mark On His Neck

**Chapter 2 – The Mark On His Neck**

Carlos walked home through a pathway in the apple forest. He could hear foot steps behind him. He ignored them at first. But they became louder. He turned around in fear and yelled.

**Carlos:** Show yourself!... I know your following me….

No response came from the bushes. Carlos turned around and continued to walk down the path. But the footsteps continued. He quickly turned around again.

**Carlos:** That's enough! Who's there!?

Again no response. Carlos readied his sword from his backpack. The sword had a black handle and the blade was made of pure silver. (due to previous encounters with WhyWolves )

**Carlos:** You might as well come out. I'm not an idiot.

**Narrator:** Sadly are hard headed hero was an idiot.

**Carlos:** grrrr Fine then.

Carlos put his sword back in his backpack's handle. He turned around and began to walk down the path.

**?:** wait?

**Carlos:** huh?

Carlos turns around to see someone appear from the bushes. It's none other than Beemo.

**Carlos:** Beemo? What are you doing here?

**Beemo:** Hello. I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was on mute. :D

**Carlos:** oh. You scared the poop out of me.

**Beemo:** I wanted to know if I could borrow a recharger from you.

**Carlos:** Why what happened to your recharger?

**Beemo:** A group of bullies took it from me.

**Carlos:** What! Who.

**Beemo:** I don't know but they were by the big oak tree next to the beach.

**Carlos:** Don't worry Beemo I'll get your stuff back. Head to my house and stay there till I come back okay.

**Beemo:** Okay but be careful. They can fly.

**Carlos:** Why do they have wings?

**Beemo:** No they fly just like Marshall Lee.

**Narrator:** That's right folks. This land of Ooo is the gender swapped universe. Marshall Lee is still alive only because he can live very long. But this chapter isn't about him. So let's get back to the story.

**Carlos:** hmmmmm this isn't good. Okay I'll go check it out.

Carlos puts Beemo down and runs off. He runs through a few trees and crosses a few lakes. In till finally he arrives at The Big Oak. The Big Oak is a bar next to the big oak tree.

**Carlos:** hmmmm….

Carlos spots a group of Vampires in the shade.

**Carlos:** (Its noon…. I got to finish this quickly so I can go back home before Blessing gets there.)

Carlos walks up to the group of vampires but stays in the light and away from the shade. He see's one of the guys carrying a lot of junk in his bag. A female vampire punches him in the shoulder.

**Female Vampire:** I still don't see why you had to punk on that cute little robot.

**Male Vampire:** I don't care. Be grateful I didn't kill him.

**Carlos:** (What a jerk! I won't feel bad doing this then)

Carlos pulls garlic from his backpack. He squishes the garlic and rubs it around his fist, leaving bits and a little juice of garlic around his knuckles. He leaves his backpack and sword in the light and walks into the shade. He walks up to the group of vampires.

**Male Vampire:** Who's this chump?

**Carlos:** Hey how's it going.

**Male Vampire:** What the heck do you want .

**Carlos:** You wouldn't happen to have a recharger in that bag would you?

**Male Vampire:** What's it to you!?

**Carlos:** oh it's just that I had a friend who owned one. But he recently lost it, in a misunderstanding.

( Keep it casual Carlos. No need for violence. )

The other two guy vampires stand up and get ready as if they know what's gonna happen.

**Male Vampire:** Well I think there might be another misunderstanding if you don't leave right now!

**Carlos:** Can't be helped I guess….

The male vampire puts his bag down but right when he puts it down Carlos punches him across the face.

The vampire falls to the floor and covers his face due to the garlic.

**Male Vampire:** My FACE!

The other two vampires head for Carlos the first one try's to grab him. Carlos grabs the vampire on by the shoulders. The vampire screams in pain.

**Male Vampire 2:** What the fuck! AAAAA!

Carlos knees him in the stomach and then uppercuts him. He falls flat on his back. The third vampire comes quicker than the others. This one punches Carlos in the face. Then kicks his stomach. Carlos grabs his leg and the Vampire is in pain. Carlos punches him and throws him off. He grabs the bag and starts to run.

**Male Vampire:** The bastard has garlic on his hands.

Carlos looks through the bag and grabs Beemo's recharger. He starts to run through a path where the sunlight is hitting.

**Male Vampire 2:** Get back here!

Carlos just continues to run. After a while the sun is nearly down. Carlos arrives back at his house. Carlos walks through his door. He see's Beemo sitting by his couch next to his cat Chilly. Beemo looks at Carlos.

**Beemo:** My recharger :D now I won't die. How did you get it back?

**Carlos:** By asking nicely.

**Beemo:** Thank you. I must be leaving now. Peace out.

**Carlos:** Be safe.

As Beemo exits the room Blessing enters it. She puts her umbrella on the floor next to the door.

**Blessing:** Whats up bro. I brought my makeup st- what happened to your face.

Carlos was bruised from when he was punched by one of the vampires. Carlos thought quickly. He didn't want to say he had fought vampires because she would get angry at him for doing such a foolish thing.

**Carlos:** Ummmm I fought some…. Evil sign post on the way home… There were ten of them and they snuck up on me!

**Blessing:** Right.

Blessing started walking closer to him and gave him a hug.

**Blessing:** oh I can't wait for tonight.

Carlos wrapped his arms around her waist but in an instance Blessing hissed in pain. She quickly bit Carlos on his lower neck. Carlos released her due to the pain.

**Carlos:** AAAA! My neck…

**Blessing:** Why does your hug hurt so much! Your hugs are usually awesome and cozy! This one was painful and devastating! Wait, what's that smell.

Blessing sniffs the air. She glares at Carlos in anger.

**Blessing:** Why are your hands covered in garlic. That stuff hurts me you know.

**Carlos:** I'm sorry I forgot.

**Blessing:** Forgot what! Wait…. Garlic hands….bruised face…. You were fighting vampires!

**Carlos:** What no!

**Blessing:** Then why are you bruised and why are your hands covered in garlic?

**Carlos:**…. Well because the sign posts… and I ate garlic bread.

**Blessing:** Liar!

**Carlos:** ( nervous voice )No really…

**Blessing:** Okay then…. Kiss me.

**Carlos:** (blushes) what!?

**Blessing:** Kiss me, if you ate garlic bread then it would hurt me.

**Carlos:** Technically n-

Blessing quickly go's in for a kiss. After a few seconds she punches him in his shoulder.

**Blessing:** You liar!

**Carlos: **Wait I don't understand how that last test works.

**Blessing:** Look Carlos, there are gonna be a bunch of vampires there, and if one knows you it's gonna be a lot harder for the whole fake vampire boyfriend plan.

**Carlos:** Well we got the fake kissing part down.

**Blessing:** Shut up. Come here so I can start with the transformation.

**Carlos:** You mean make up?

**Blessing:** At least that bite I gave you makes you look more like a vampire.

**Carlos:** Oh yeah.

Carlos grabs his neck and blood is dripping.

**Blessing:** Sorry about that.

Blessing begins to apply make up on Carlos.

**Carlos:** It's okay. It was an accident.

**Blessing:** You caught me off guard is all. No more hugs for you. You know what, go wash your hands.

**Carlos:** Whatever princess.

Carlos walks into his bathroom to wash off the garlic.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if I need improving on certain areas please let me know. You may have also noticed that I tried to add some action in this chapter. Did you like it? Should I continue it? Let me know what you want :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Bridge

**Chapter 3 - Bridge**

Carlos returns from washing his hands in the kitchen. He looks around the living room in search for Blessing. He can't find her anywhere. "Where'd you go Bless" Carlos whispered to himself. He walked around and saw his bed room door open. He walked in to the bedroom and saw Blessing setting up a chair. "What are you doing?" asked Carlos. "Nothing much, just getting ready to make your transformation a complete" replied the vampire. "I guess I'll take a seat then" Carlos said as he approached the chair. He sat and rested his arms on the armrest. "So, you still haven't told me what's going to happen at this meeting?" Carlos asked. Blessing started to apply the make up on his face. "Well….there's gonna be a meeting, with other vampires. And well I kind of need a date." Blessing said slightly embarrassed. "You don't know any guy vampires?" Carlos replied. "Well I haven't met one that isn't a jerk" said Blessing. "How old are you again Bless" Carlos smirked. "….You want to be the first guy vampire who isn't a jerk" Blessing said back. "Whoa sorry, don't bite my head off" He replied with a toying tone. "That could be arranged" She replied with a playful tone as well. Blessing finished applying the last bit of makeup on his arms. "All done, just avoid water and you could consider yourself a vampire." She said. "Won't people notice my heart beat, or that I'm warm" Said Carlos. "You know if you were a vampire…. I could date you" Blessing said. "Well I technically have a bite, so doesn't that mean I am" Carlos replied. "Shut up" she said. "The biting ritual is way more complicated" Blessing said.

"Anyways just avoid hugging or touching anyone because there is a possible chance that they could tell you're not a vampire. Especially because your skin is still alive." Blessing warned. "Also if you see anyone you know except me, avoid them. I don't want anyone knowing I'm dating a mortal". "Why, am I not good enough?" Carlos said. "No they'd probably eat you alive" Blessing said. "Good point" Carlos said nervously. "Now you need better clothes" Blessing said while looking up and down Carlos's body. "What's wrong with my clothes?" He said. "Well it just is….. too I'm alive, you know what I'm saying." Blessing said. "Of course it is" Carlos replied back being sarcastic. "You need a style that says I'm dead but I don't care, you know" Blessing said eagerly. "I bet that's all the rage in Vampire Town" Carlos said with even more sarcasm. "No all the rage in Vampire Town right now is turquoise" Blessing replied seriously. "Anyways ill just look through your closet" Blessing flew to his closet. She looked through and grabbed lots of dark clothing. She ripped one sleeve and tor a part of the jeans to add a hole somewhere near the shin. "Hey!" Carlos said. "This should do nicely for my boyfriend" she said playing around again. She threw it at Carlos and said "Now go put this on". "Ugh, ok" Carlos walked off in to the rest room to change.

He came out looking like an emo basically. He walked to a mirror "sheesh I look like I died" Carlos said. "Good" Blessing said while smiling. "Why exactly do you need a date, can you just go by yourself?" Carlos questioned. "What and be laughed at? I got a reputation to keep" Blessing said. "Of course, the Princess of the Underworld" Carlos laughed as he said this. "Funny for you to say, who are you, Carlos the idiot of the apple forest. Yeah that's real great." Blessing said back. "Anyways you need a new name, Carlos is too bright" she said. "No that's where I draw the line, my name stays the same" Carlos set his tone. "Fine fine" Blessing said. "So mister slim, dead, and stupid. Ready to take me to the Annual Vampire Ball" Blessing said as if she announced it. "Whoa what? A ball? That's why you needed a date." Carlos said in surprise. "Shut up and let's go" Blessing smirked. "You could've just told me it was a ball you know" Carlos said. "Yeah but that would've ruined the surprise, now come on I don't want to be late." Blessing said as she started to leave into the night air. Carlos followed and both of them were walking down a path in the night.

"So at the Ball you just have to act like you're my boyfriend okay" Blessing instructed. "What exactly would I have to do" Carlos asked. "A bunch of the guys there are jerks. They'd probably hit on me any chance they'd get. You know, being a princess and whatever. My dad wants me to be with an evil vampire who is basically like him, but I don't want that. You know?" Blessing's voice became more sincere. "…. So these other guys" Carlos started but was interrupted. "Just stay with me to make it obvious that you're my boyfriend, hug me from behind, hold my hand, anything, even kiss me in front of them if they don't give up okay." Blessing said. "Wow you really don't like these guys do you." Carlos said. "Don't be afraid to add some passion in their you know. Because I won't hold back. I'm tired of these freaks texting me and calling me" Blessing's voice grew angrier. Carlos's Mind (Now I see. She wants these guys to leave her alone.). "So at this big social event you want to make it clear that you're not single." Carlos said. "Exactly" said Blessing. They walked till they got to a river. "There is a bridge over there. The mansion should come in sight as soon as we cross it" Blessing said. They walked and as they were crossing the bridge Blessing looked at Carlos and asked "Are you sure you want to do this?". "Wait now you're giving me a choice?" Carlos said. "I've been thinking, this could be very dangerous, and I care about you. You don't have to do this anymore. You could get hurt" Blessing said. "Hey" Carlos said and grabbed her shoulder. "I'm here now, and besides, I've seen what these jerks can do to my friends, I want to help you." Carlos said. "Okay then, hold my hand, were walking in okay" Blessing grabbed his hand as she spoke. "Alright, let's go" Carlos said. The mansion came into view and they walked toward it.

**Authors Notes: **

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also please let me know if you like this format or the old format better. So I can continue writing either like this or the original way. Btw suspense is building and a theme is starting to form. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
